Living In The Real World
by Grimmys cat
Summary: Old man Yama, has decided that the captains and vice captains don't know enough about the real world, so he sent them to live in something called an apartment for one year. What crazieness and Crack will happen to our favorite characters. Lets Watch.
1. The begining

Day 2

Chappy

Byakuya, and Rukia were out in the courtyard of their apartment building. Rukia was hugging her Chappy doll lovingly, and Byakuya was trying to convince her to give up the wretched bunny shaped doll. That they came from nobility, and as nobles. One does not express love to an intimate object. He grabbed Chappy away from her, and threw it away. "No! brother why" Rukia shrieked, as Chappy now lay on the lawn outside the building. At about this time, Gin had been exploring the shed behind the complex, he was bored, and this is never good. He found the lawn mower, now Gin had never seen, or heard of such a thing before, so curiosity got the better of him, and he pulled it out of the shed, and investigated it's workings, he found if the cord by the side was pulled, it would rumble to life. He pushed it forward, and watched the grass shoot out of the side chute as nothing but dead clippings. He pushed it to the front of the building, proudly stating to the residents outside. Thank God,it was only Byakuya Rukia. Anybody of the living world would deem him insane, for being so exited over a lawn mower. "Look what I'v Foun" Gin said. "What is that" Byakuya, said, unamused at the actions of the 3rd squad captain. "I don't know, but is'nt it great"

"No,"was Byakuya's, cold response as he got up to leave. " Come Rukia, we don't need to tolerate the un-noble nature of this commoner" "Commoner,"Gin said, sounding a little hurt, as he pushed the mower forward, not noticing the bunny that was in his way. Because who looks for small stuffed animal when using a lawn mower. All of a sudden the air around them filled with white. and a stray ear shot out of the chute. It floated down and landed in Rukia's hands. "Chappy... This is... Chappies ear" Rukia said, before turning around and seeing the carnage of her now disembodied animal. Fluff and bunny parts were everywhere. "Nooooooooooo!," Rukia screamed, as she fell to her knees. Byakuya tried to comfort her, saying that maybe it is for the best. Rukia just kneed him in the crotch and rushed to retrieve the pieces of her shredded rabbit trying futilely to reassemble them. "M...maybe Orhime can fix it." Yes she can turn back time" She, said frantically"

Byakuya, still doubled over on the ground in pain, mentioned that Orhime had not been seen for a while now, and thelast time he saw her she was withthe Kirasaki boy, he was professing his love to her, If Rukia's heart was broken over her beloved stuffed animal, then it exploded over the loss of her one and only part human love interest.

Gin, still wondering why no one had yelled at him yet, slowly backed away, leaving his new toy behind.

Rukia hugged, the mangled pieces of her beloved bunny

It was now, that Byakuyaswallowed every bit of pride he had, and he said he would pummel the orange haired brat the next time he sees him, and he said with great difficulty, that he would take her out to get a new Chappy bunny plushy.

There was a "Build A Bear" store just inside town,and Byakuya convinced Rukia to abandon the pile of fluff that she was holding to witha death grip, hoping to revive it.

When they entered the store, there were animals of every sort. There was even a bunny, it was a nice bunny, but it was not a Chappy. Rukia would only accept a perfect replica, of this particular animal, It was after all it was a cherished memento. And, although the memories could never be reinserted into another object she wished for something similar to hold, and when this could not accomplished, she got up to leave, but before she left, she turned to her brother. You have no idea what you and Gin have done, she said. Tears were steaming down her face. Byakuya, did not know what to do,it was only a toy, something she should have put away long ago, but she held on to it ,like it was a living thing. He had never seen her so angry. She vowed to kill Gin as soon as she arrived back at the complex, after all, he was the biggest part of this disaster. Byakuya snatched her up, and carried her back to her room, where he locked her in her bed room. There was no need for her to cause a scene over a stuffed animal, no matter how important it was.

But, he still wanted to make her happy again.

Then, Byakuya had a idea. The shredded pieces were still in the yard, what if he collected them and got it repaired

He then made his way to Gin ,and Kira's room. The silver, haired, menace, was going to help fix this

For some odd reason, Aizen was taking a nap on the 3rdscouch, perhaps he narrowly escaped from one of Mo Mo's insane sexual advances. But, Gin did not mind, he liked watching him sleep, as he loomed over him with his creepy smile and slitted eyes. He often wondered what he dreamt of. Perhaps, killing puppies, for Gin knew him better then anyone else, even his lieutenant. He knew that he was not as Innocent as he seemed. But all Gin could see now, was peacefulness. And, even though his coat was draped over him, he could still see the 5ths chest rise andfall witheach soft breath. Gin often wondered what it would be like to sleep with him, as he ran his thin, sinus fingers through the sleeping ones chocolate hair. Yes, he sighed, he knew it would be beautiful.

Byakuya pounded on the 3rd divisions door. Kira answered, cradling his throbbing head in his hands.  
Rangiku had thrown a welcome to the real world party, well it was not exactly a party, it was more like two gallons of sake and a funnel. "Where is, Captain Ichimura", Byakuyasaid, with a tone that said show me to him, or die.

Kira, just pointed despondently, trying to shield his eyes from the light ,and the rather disturbing sight, he was forced to take in, upon entering the room.

"Oh, hi ya, Byakuya, what brings you ere" Gin said, with a friendly smile, as he turned back to Aizen. "Firstly, you shall refer to me by my proper title", Byakuyasaid, with all the coldness of an icicle. "And Secondly, What are you do... Never mind", he said shaking his head, hoping to rid himself of the perverted imaged in front of him.

"You have made my little sister cry", he said, flatly. Technically she isn't you sister, you two ain't even related, Gin said, smiling mockingly.

That's it! Byakuya growled, as he snatched  
Gin by the collar, and forced him outside into the courtyard. "You and I will collect whatever remains of that... animal, that my sister has built a unhealthy relationship too". Then we will take it to Ishida's. He is the local tailor, in this part of town, maybe he can make something out of this.

So as it went, Gin and Byakuya scoured the yard, picking whatever remains they could find, it wasn't much. A stay ear, a foot, An eye ball, and, most importantly the tag that certified it a official Chappy. A small bag of fluff accompanied the pieces.

It's going to be a monstrosity, Byakuya though, as he face palmed. Gin just smiled wider. He wanted to see how this was going to play out. After all, he likes watching people sweat and suffer, it was his hobby.

When Byakya arrived at the Ishida's, there was a line of patrons in front of him. He pushed his way to the front. He was nobility after all. He should not have to wait for anything. But the people here did not know of his importance, nor did they care, they just looked at him like he was crazy, It was 98 degrees out ,but he wore a scarf with a long coat. And strangest thing they saw about this person was that he also wore fancy hair clips. Byakuya, ignoring the chatter behind him, and emptied the contents of the white pillow case that he was holding.

He was Thankful, that Gin was not with him to hear the comments of these common lay people behind him. He probably would have snickered, and agreed with them anyway

Luckily he had stopped to pet a white Pomeranian dog outside, there seemed to be a foxy resemblance between the two, besides The silver one could not resist the dogs blue eyes.

Sir, I am not a miracle worker, this thing is dead, I can do nothing for it. I'm sure your child would want a new one anyway, besides, this one looks like it ran through a wood chipper.

No you don't understand, Byakuya said , It is not a child that owns this thing, it is my sister, and she will never forgive me, if it cannot be, at least attempted to be repaired.

"Isn't it unhealthy for a grown woman to build such an attachment to a inmate things" Ishida said

"I keep telling her that, but she doesn't listen" Byakuya said, dryly

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, but it won't be pretty" Ishida, said.

"Fine, fine here take this for your trouble" Byakya said, shoving several bills into Ishidas hand.

"Excuse me sir, I don't take foreign currency, you'll have to exchange it for this countries, before I can do anything for you.

With that, Byakuya gathered the stuffing back into white pillow case, and he went outside to tell  
Gin of their dilemma.

Somehow the little dog disappeared, and Gin followed closelybehind the noble Kucki

At the currency office, that was luckily located nearby, Byakuya handed over his cash money to the teller, who looked at the stangecolorednotes, that now rested in his hands. Printed across the top of this money was the words "In Spirt King We Trust" And there were images of strange people, that were dressed in formal robes (members of the Royal Guard) Embossed across the front, and on the back of this money were images of the kings kingdom.

What is this? Is this a joke? The teller, angrily said. "What do you mean," Byakuya said. "This is very clearly play money, you are trying to pass off as real."

Excuse me, Byakuya, said strongly, as if he had been insulted, by the lowest member of society. I would never pull off such a prank, I am far too noble and prideful to even think of sinking to the level of lying to obtain money.

Get out of here! you costumed freak! And go back to the comic con you came from!

When he stepped outside, Gin seemed to be stoking something inside his sleeve, but he immediately stopped when he saw Byakya. So, how d' it go, Gin said. All of our money is worthless. I am poor. This world sucks...Oh My Gosh. I am already starting to speak like a commoner. What has happened to me.

Wait, if all our money is useless Byakuya thought, then how are we going to pay for the apartment, and more importantly food. Horror washed over the once proud noble, they with the exception of a few, would all have to get jobs.

Journal entries:

_Aizen flicked on his camera, and positioned himself in front of it. Andhecalmly recounted his day. Though for once, he was at a loss for words, nothing much happened __today. MoMoattackedme in a thong, she was brandishing a bull whip too. That bitch is crazy, like I would ever summit to her. However, I was backed up against a wall, with only one ace up my sleeve. Hey, look Is'nt that Toshiro over there, I told her, trying to point and look very convincing. MoMoinstantly turned around to look, Man she is so easy to manipulate, must remember that in the future. It was then I made my escape, choosing a random unlocked room to be my refuge. The room was slightly cold, and smelled vaguely of alchol, but it had a confycouch, where I settled down to take a nap. I had a dream that puppies were breathing on me. They left a thick covering of sweaty puppy breath over my face, but the weirdest thing was when I wolk up I was still covered in sweat even though the temperature of the room was still relitivly cool._

Gin:

_Today... was... Awesome! The human world is great. I found this amazing thing called a lawn mower, and to top it off,I added a little cahos to this peaceful existence here. I shredded Rukia's Chappy, yea Byakuya had a hand in it too. None of it would have been possible, if that stick had not been pushed up his ass so far, that he would denied his little sister her plushy rabbit. For some odd reason, Aizen showed up on my couch this afternoon, I did not question why he was there, because he looked so peaceful, I did not want to disturb him, because he was to beatuful not to hang over and stare at. _

_Oh, andI "found this cool dog on the street" (produces dog out of his sleeve) I think I'll call him Gin Jr. And, to top it off, although we all have to get jobs, because the Old Mans a moron ,and did not properly think this mission through totally, It so was so funny watching Byakuya crumbled under the fact that he is no longer rich or noble in this world. Yea, I think I'm gona love it here._

Renji:

_Yo! Renji here. Unohana told me to give this entry in my captains absence, as he has become incapacitated, and unfit to give it himself. She said that he is suffering ,from what humans call a nervous breakdown. Earlier this afternoon he came to our room. He was carrying a pillow case, which he dropped upon entering, God knows what spilled out, it looked like pieces of Rukia's, plushy bunny Chappy. Oh, dear, lord what did he do to it. I backed away a bit, because if he was pissed enough to do that to a stuffed animal. I did not stand a chance of survival. Then I blinked a couple of times, just to be sure, if what I was seeing was true, and not just a figment of my imagination. The mighty _  
_Captain of the 6th squad, and the 28th heir to The Kuckihouse, broke out in tears. Which flipped me out more then anything. My captain never cries, it is beneathhim, as most emotions are. He then glared at me maliciously, which was not uncommon, as he often stares at me, like he wants to kill me, but I haven't done anything stupid today, to warrant such coldness. But, he very calmly began to form words , I'm not rich anymore, I'm not noble anymore, **I'm Just Like You!**He screamed. Then he became really quite, and went to his room. I wish I knew what happened earlier, but I was on the street trying to make some fast cash. _

_Rukia, once told me about this strange ritual that humans perform on street corners, something called performance art. Well, I have no talent, I'm pretty much useless, but I do have a lot of tattoos, so I made a sign that said human canvas, and placed it in front of me on the sidewalk, I then took my shirt off, and posed like a statue. most people were impressed by my discipline to stay perfectly still, but a few got too close some people even licked their fingers trying to smear my very real tattoos, thinking that they were fake. And one person actually threw paint at me, taking my sign a little to literally. Minus the cleaning bill, I made 150 dollars that day _

_Anyway, after a while, my "fearless captain" emerged from his room. He seemed normal enough, as apologised for his earlier out burst. He said, he was going for a walk to clear his head. So I watched him leave. Unohana was standing in the hall. I listened intently as he strode past her. She greeted him pleasantly in her creepy, scary sort of way, and Byakuya said something across the lines of, I'm going to go walk out into traffic now. The rest is a complete blur. Both of them exchanged words, then she took him down. For being one of the oldest female captains, she could still pack a punch, though I hope it was for his own good._

_Rukia:_

_I've been locked in my bedroom for 3 hours. I have to use the bathroom, but this room has none, screw it, whoever payed the security deposit is not getting it back. I gotta pee.  
Damn my brother for removing the locking mechanism from the inside of the door. I wonder where he is now anyway. Or more precisely, where he went after he left me here. He did not seem angry, maybe just a little embarrassed over my behavior, but I really did love my Chappy bunny. It was the first thing Renji bought for me after we got out of the Rukon district, it signified a new start, for our new life out of povery. Byakuya would never understand the sentimental value of it, for he has never been poor, he had never had to work a day in his life. Though it is not his fault that he was born into a life of luxury. But he has never once tried to understand where I have came from. Maybe a replacement is not what I need. Maybe, I could make something out of the parts. __But first I have to get out of here._


	2. Chappy

Chappy

Byakuya, and Rukia were out in the courtyard of their apartment building. Rukia was hugging her Chappy doll lovingly, and Byakuya was trying to convince her to give up the wretched bunny shaped doll. That they came from nobility, and as nobles. One does not express love to an intimate object. He grabbed Chappy away from her, and threw it away. "No! brother why" Rukia shrieked, as Chappy now lay on the lawn outside the building. At about this time, Gin had been exploring the shed behind the complex, he was bored, and this is never good. He found the lawn mower, now Gin had never seen, or heard of such a thing before, so curiosity got the better of him, and he pulled it out of the shed, and investigated it's workings, he found if the cord by the side was pulled, it would rumble to life. He pushed it forward, and watched the grass shoot out of the side chute as nothing but dead clippings. He pushed it to the front of the building, proudly stating to the residents outside. Thank God,it was only Byakuya Rukia. Anybody of the living world would deem him insane, for being so exited over a lawn mower. "Look what I'v Foun" Gin said. "What is that" Byakuya, said, unamused at the actions of the 3rd squad captain. "I don't know, but is'nt it great"

"No,"was Byakuya's, cold response as he got up to leave. " Come Rukia, we don't need to tolerate the un-noble nature of this commoner" "Commoner,"Gin said, sounding a little hurt, as he pushed the mower forward, not noticing the bunny that was in his way. Because who looks for small stuffed animal when using a lawn mower. All of a sudden the air around them filled with white. and a stray ear shot out of the chute. It floated down and landed in Rukia's hands. "Chappy... This is... Chappies ear" Rukia said, before turning around and seeing the carnage of her now disembodied animal. Fluff and bunny parts were everywhere. "Nooooooooooo!," Rukia screamed, as she fell to her knees. Byakuya tried to comfort her, saying that maybe it is for the best. Rukia just kneed him in the crotch and rushed to retrieve the pieces of her shredded rabbit trying futilely to reassemble them. "M...maybe Orhime can fix it." Yes she can turn back time" She, said frantically"

Byakuya, still doubled over on the ground in pain, mentioned that Orhime had not been seen for a while now, and thelast time he saw her she was withthe Kirasaki boy, he was professing his love to her, If Rukia's heart was broken over her beloved stuffed animal, then it exploded over the loss of her one and only part human love interest.

Gin, still wondering why no one had yelled at him yet, slowly backed away, leaving his new toy behind.

Rukia hugged, the mangled pieces of her beloved bunny

It was now, that Byakuyaswallowed every bit of pride he had, and he said he would pummel the orange haired brat the next time he sees him, and he said with great difficulty, that he would take her out to get a new Chappy bunny plushy.

There was a "Build A Bear" store just inside town,and Byakuya convinced Rukia to abandon the pile of fluff that she was holding to witha death grip, hoping to revive it.

When they entered the store, there were animals of every sort. There was even a bunny, it was a nice bunny, but it was not a Chappy. Rukia would only accept a perfect replica, of this particular animal, It was after all it was a cherished memento. And, although the memories could never be reinserted into another object she wished for something similar to hold, and when this could not accomplished, she got up to leave, but before she left, she turned to her brother. You have no idea what you and Gin have done, she said. Tears were steaming down her face. Byakuya, did not know what to do,it was only a toy, something she should have put away long ago, but she held on to it ,like it was a living thing. He had never seen her so angry. She vowed to kill Gin as soon as she arrived back at the complex, after all, he was the biggest part of this disaster. Byakuya snatched her up, and carried her back to her room, where he locked her in her bed room. There was no need for her to cause a scene over a stuffed animal, no matter how important it was.

But, he still wanted to make her happy again.

Then, Byakuya had a idea. The shredded pieces were still in the yard, what if he collected them and got it repaired

He then made his way to Gin ,and Kira's room. The silver, haired, menace, was going to help fix this

For some odd reason, Aizen was taking a nap on the 3rdscouch, perhaps he narrowly escaped from one of Mo Mo's insane sexual advances. But, Gin did not mind, he liked watching him sleep, as he loomed over him with his creepy smile and slitted eyes. He often wondered what he dreamt of. Perhaps, killing puppies, for Gin knew him better then anyone else, even his lieutenant. He knew that he was not as Innocent as he seemed. But all Gin could see now, was peacefulness. And, even though his coat was draped over him, he could still see the 5ths chest rise andfall witheach soft breath. Gin often wondered what it would be like to sleep with him, as he ran his thin, sinus fingers through the sleeping ones chocolate hair. Yes, he sighed, he knew it would be beautiful.

Byakuya pounded on the 3rd divisions door. Kira answered, cradling his throbbing head in his hands.  
Rangiku had thrown a welcome to the real world party, well it was not exactly a party, it was more like two gallons of sake and a funnel. "Where is, Captain Ichimura", Byakuyasaid, with a tone that said show me to him, or die.

Kira, just pointed despondently, trying to shield his eyes from the light ,and the rather disturbing sight, he was forced to take in, upon entering the room.

"Oh, hi ya, Byakuya, what brings you ere" Gin said, with a friendly smile, as he turned back to Aizen. "Firstly, you shall refer to me by my proper title", Byakuya said, with all the coldness of an icicle. "And Secondly, What are you do... Never mind", he said shaking his head, hoping to rid himself of the perverted imaged in front of him.

"You have made my little sister cry", he said, flatly. Technically she isn't you sister, you two ain't even related, Gin said, smiling mockingly.

That's it! Byakuya growled, as he snatched  
Gin by the collar, and forced him outside into the courtyard. "You and I will collect whatever remains of that... animal, that my sister has built a unhealthy relationship too". Then we will take it to Ishida's. He is the local tailor, in this part of town, maybe he can make something out of this.

So as it went, Gin and Byakuya scoured the yard, picking whatever remains they could find, it wasn't much. A stay ear, a foot, An eye ball, and, most importantly the tag that certified it a official Chappy. A small bag of fluff accompanied the pieces.

It's going to be a monstrosity, Byakuya though, as he face palmed. Gin just smiled wider. He wanted to see how this was going to play out. After all, he likes watching people sweat and suffer, it was his hobby.

When Byakya arrived at the Ishida's, there was a line of patrons in front of him. He pushed his way to the front. He was nobility after all. He should not have to wait for anything. But the people here did not know of his importance, nor did they care, they just looked at him like he was crazy, It was 98 degrees out ,but he wore a scarf with a long coat. And strangest thing they saw about this person was that he also wore fancy hair clips. Byakuya, ignoring the chatter behind him, and emptied the contents of the white pillow case that he was holding.

He was Thankful, that Gin was not with him to hear the comments of these common lay people behind him. He probably would have snickered, and agreed with them anyway

Luckily he had stopped to pet a white Pomeranian dog outside, there seemed to be a foxy resemblance between the two, besides The silver one could not resist the dogs blue eyes.

Sir, I am not a miracle worker, this thing is dead, I can do nothing for it. I'm sure your child would want a new one anyway, besides, this one looks like it ran through a wood chipper.

No you don't understand, Byakuya said , It is not a child that owns this thing, it is my sister, and she will never forgive me, if it cannot be, at least attempted to be repaired.

"Isn't it unhealthy for a grown woman to build such an attachment to a inmate things" Ishida said

"I keep telling her that, but she doesn't listen" Byakuya said, dryly

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, but it won't be pretty" Ishida, said.

"Fine, fine here take this for your trouble" Byakya said, shoving several bills into Ishidas hand.

"Excuse me sir, I don't take foreign currency, you'll have to exchange it for this countries, before I can do anything for you.

With that, Byakuya gathered the stuffing back into white pillow case, and he went outside to tell  
Gin of their dilemma.

Somehow the little dog disappeared, and Gin followed closelybehind the noble Kucki

At the currency office, that was luckily located nearby, Byakuya handed over his cash money to the teller, who looked at the stangecolorednotes, that now rested in his hands. Printed across the top of this money was the words "In Spirt King We Trust" And there were images of strange people, that were dressed in formal robes (members of the Royal Guard) Embossed across the front, and on the back of this money were images of the kings kingdom.

What is this? Is this a joke? The teller, angrily said. "What do you mean," Byakuya said. "This is very clearly play money, you are trying to pass off as real."

Excuse me, Byakuya, said strongly, as if he had been insulted, by the lowest member of society. I would never pull off such a prank, I am far too noble and prideful to even think of sinking to the level of lying to obtain money.

Get out of here! you costumed freak! And go back to the comic con you came from!

When he stepped outside, Gin seemed to be stoking something inside his sleeve, but he immediately stopped when he saw Byakya. So, how d' it go, Gin said. All of our money is worthless. I am poor. This world sucks...Oh My Gosh. I am already starting to speak like a commoner. What has happened to me.

Wait, if all our money is useless Byakuya thought, then how are we going to pay for the apartment, and more importantly food. Horror washed over the once proud noble, they with the exception of a few, would all have to get jobs.

Journal entries:

_Aizen flicked on his camera, and positioned himself in front of it. Andhecalmly recounted his day. Though for once, he was at a loss for words, nothing much happened __today. MoMoattackedme in a thong, she was brandishing a bull whip too. That bitch is crazy, like I would ever summit to her. However, I was backed up against a wall, with only one ace up my sleeve. Hey, look Is'nt that Toshiro over there, I told her, trying to point and look very convincing. MoMoinstantly turned around to look, Man she is so easy to manipulate, must remember that in the future. It was then I made my escape, choosing a random unlocked room to be my refuge. The room was slightly cold, and smelled vaguely of alchol, but it had a confycouch, where I settled down to take a nap. I had a dream that puppies were breathing on me. They left a thick covering of sweaty puppy breath over my face, but the weirdest thing was when I wolk up I was still covered in sweat even though the temperature of the room was still relitivly cool._

Gin:

_Today... was... Awesome! The human world is great. I found this amazing thing called a lawn mower, and to top it off,I added a little cahos to this peaceful existence here. I shredded Rukia's Chappy, yea Byakuya had a hand in it too. None of it would have been possible, if that stick had not been pushed up his ass so far, that he would denied his little sister her plushy rabbit. For some odd reason, Aizen showed up on my couch this afternoon, I did not question why he was there, because he looked so peaceful, I did not want to disturb him, because he was to beatuful not to hang over and stare at. _

_Oh, andI "found this cool dog on the street" (produces dog out of his sleeve) I think I'll call him Gin Jr. And, to top it off, although we all have to get jobs, because the Old Mans a moron ,and did not properly think this mission through totally, It so was so funny watching Byakuya crumbled under the fact that he is no longer rich or noble in this world. Yea, I think I'm gona love it here._

Renji:

_Yo! Renji here. Unohana told me to give this entry in my captains absence, as he has become incapacitated, and unfit to give it himself. She said that he is suffering ,from what humans call a nervous breakdown. Earlier this afternoon he came to our room. He was carrying a pillow case, which he dropped upon entering, God knows what spilled out, it looked like pieces of Rukia's, plushy bunny Chappy. Oh, dear, lord what did he do to it. I backed away a bit, because if he was pissed enough to do that to a stuffed animal. I did not stand a chance of survival. Then I blinked a couple of times, just to be sure, if what I was seeing was true, and not just a figment of my imagination. The mighty _  
_Captain of the 6th squad, and the 28th heir to The Kuckihouse, broke out in tears. Which flipped me out more then anything. My captain never cries, it is beneathhim, as most emotions are. He then glared at me maliciously, which was not uncommon, as he often stares at me, like he wants to kill me, but I haven't done anything stupid today, to warrant such coldness. But, he very calmly began to form words , I'm not rich anymore, I'm not noble anymore, **I'm Just Like You!**He screamed. Then he became really quite, and went to his room. I wish I knew what happened earlier, but I was on the street trying to make some fast cash. _

_Rukia, once told me about this strange ritual that humans perform on street corners, something called performance art. Well, I have no talent, I'm pretty much useless, but I do have a lot of tattoos, so I made a sign that said human canvas, and placed it in front of me on the sidewalk, I then took my shirt off, and posed like a statue. most people were impressed by my discipline to stay perfectly still, but a few got too close some people even licked their fingers trying to smear my very real tattoos, thinking that they were fake. And one person actually threw paint at me, taking my sign a little to literally. Minus the cleaning bill, I made 150 dollars that day _

_Anyway, after a while, my "fearless captain" emerged from his room. He seemed normal enough, as apologised for his earlier out burst. He said, he was going for a walk to clear his head. So I watched him leave. Unohana was standing in the hall. I listened intently as he strode past her. She greeted him pleasantly in her creepy, scary sort of way, and Byakuya said something across the lines of, I'm going to go walk out into traffic now. The rest is a complete blur. Both of them exchanged words, then she took him down. For being one of the oldest female captains, she could still pack a punch, though I hope it was for his own good._

_Rukia:_

_I've been locked in my bedroom for 3 hours. I have to use the bathroom, but this room has none, screw it, whoever payed the security deposit is not getting it back. I gotta pee.  
Damn my brother for removing the locking mechanism from the inside of the door. I wonder where he is now anyway. Or more precisely, where he went after he left me here. He did not seem angry, maybe just a little embarrassed over my behavior, but I really did love my Chappy bunny. It was the first thing Renji bought for me after we got out of the Rukon district, it signified a new start, for our new life out of povery. Byakuya would never understand the sentimental value of it, for he has never been poor, he had never had to work a day in his life. Though it is not his fault that he was born into a life of luxury. But he has never once tried to understand where I have came from. Maybe a replacement is not what I need. Maybe, I could make something out of the parts. __But first I have to get out of here. I hope he has not forgoten about me. _

_Kira:_

_Captain Ichimura brought a dog home this afternoon. He did not say where he got it from. But I suspect that he just randomly picked it up off the street. Im alergic to dogs. It's a miracal that I can tolerate Komamura. But more importantly It's real owners must be missing it. I will post found posters tomorrow. Although, Gin has removed the collar from this dog with all of it's identification. The owner must live close by. _


End file.
